Already In Love
by keke wonder
Summary: FLUFFY ONE-SHOT. 'I'd never felt more connected to anyone in my life than I did her in this moment. I didn't need any freaky wolf voodoo to tell me that this woman was my soulmate. I knew it, and I could feel it' LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fello readers! This different from anything I've ever done, because I'm not all that good at writing lemons *Blush* But someone gave me a challenge that I could not refuse. Its called the Passion, Pleasure and Pain challenge. I will write three different one-shots, all ending in lemons, with the different Genres, so I hope you enjoy! P.S: I strongly suggest you listen to the songs mentioned with the stories, they will really give it that feeling if you listen to them on repeat :))**

_**PASSION (Jeremy Passion -Already in love AND Marques Houston-Naked)**_

I was happy for the first time I had been in weeks.

Why?

Bella Swan was sitting on the back of my motorcycle laughing and hooting with delight as I swerve through the streets of La Push, while her bloodsucker was probably still standing in the school parking lot looking dumbfounded like the ass he was.

"Jake!" Bella yelled over the roar of the engine. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

After a few more minutes, I slowed to a stop, just a little walk away from the beach. I held out my hand to help Bella off the bike, and couldn't help but chuckle at her wind-blown, helmet hair.

"What?"

I shook my head, still smiling. "Nothing. You just look so damn adorable."

She bit her lip and tried to hide her blush, making me chuckle again, grab her hand and lead her the small distance to First Beach in a comfortable silence. As we drew closer to our spot a smile spread across Bella's face, making my heart skip and hope flicker in my gut at her reaction.

"Jake, this is so nice!" She said, complimenting the little set-up I had going.

Quil and Embry agreed, for the small price of twenty bucks a piece, to set up a picnic for us while I was gone in hope that she'd come back with me.

"So you just knew, I would give into your dashing good looks and ride off into the sunset with you, huh?"

"Well I was actually hoping we'd make it to vegas to get hitch, but oh well." I shrugged. "One out of two ain't bad."

She laughed softly and shook her head. " So what do we have here?"

I opened the small basket, and saw everything I had prepared earlier there.

"Well we have two sodas, warm of course, straight from the garage. Two PB&J Sandwiches, strawberries for you, and chips for me!"

"Five star choice Jacob Black. I feel spoiled."

I laughed and laid back on my side, eating, and watching her eat in silence. Her mind seemed to be far away, and I could only hope she wasn't thinking about Dick-ward. It was nice to actually be away from all the leeches, breathing down mine and her neck all the time(Metaphorically of course).

"Jake..." She said quietly, breaking the silence. "I've really missed you. Missed us hanging out."

"I miss you too Bells. Its good not to have princess picking through my brain, everytime I see you." I joked. She turned to me with a serious expression and tried to apologize, but I didn't want to hear it. This day was going too great for it to end in a fight. "You want to get in the water?" I quickly said, jumping up.

Her eyes widened. "Are you nuts? That water is probably freezing!"

I rolled my eyes and peeled off my shirt, fighting a smirk when her heart sped up just alittle. "Come on bells! You have your big bad wolf to keep you warm! Please?" I gave her my best puppy dog face and she finally cracked.

"If I get sick, you are going to wait on me hand and foot until I'm better, got it?" She threatned, poking me in the chest. I saluted and she giggled. "Your so lucky your impossible to say no to."

I gave her a cheeky smile, kissed her forehead and raced to the water. It instantly warmed around me.

"Come on, it doesn't even feel that cold!" I yelled, watching her stare at the water like it was poisonous.

"Says the man that runs at a hundred and eight degrees on the daily basis!" She yelled back.

I laughed. "Just do it fast, get it over with."

She took a deep breath and ran into the water gasping and squealing.

"Holy crow! This is freaking cold! I'm getting out Jake!"

"Oh no your not!"

I ran over and picked her up around the waist, my heart swelling in joy as I listened to her squeal with laughter.

"Jacob!" She yelled as I dropped her back in the water. Like magic, in a matter of seconds Bella's lips were blue, her entire body started shaking and her teeth were chattering so hard I thought they might fall out.

I smiled, " Come on honey, lets warm you up." I said, picking her up and carrying her back to the blanket. I sat down and she stayed put in my lap, clinging to my warmth.

"G-gosh, I h-h-hate the c-cold." She studdered. I almost laughed.

"Really I thought you would've been immune to it by now."

"You say that like I go diving in ice cold wa- Oh ha-ha I get it, Edwards that cold."

"And he sparkles." I added. "Like a fairy princess!"

It was quiet for a minute, and I thought I had insulted her, before her body started shaking in quiet laughter. I joined in and soon we were in tears from laughing so hard.

"I should not be laughing, I should be hitting you!" She giggled.

"Hey, I speak only the truth! I'm just glad you finally noticed how true it was."

She turned to me smiling, "I've been noticing a lot of things lately."

"Oh yeah? Would one of them happen to be how sexy I am? You did say I was sort of beautiful."

"Your too cocky for your own good you know that? But I've noticed how unhappy i've been without you Jake. You make me feel alive, you always have."

I leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on top of her head, then smirked, "I hope you stay that way too Bells. Alive I mean."

She put a hand on my cheek, looking at me with those big brown doe eyes, and before I even knew what I was doing, my lips were on hers. She stayed still for a couple seconds, before pushing me away, and turning her head to look out at the water.

"Jake...you know I love Edward. This can't happen."

I gently cupped her chin and made her look me in the eyes again. "I can Bella, but you won't let it." I whispered. "I know your already in love, but is it a crime to love me too? These...These feelings I have for you are real. I'm in love with you Bells."

She closed her eyes and I worried after a minute that I made things even worse between us.

"I love you too Jacob." My eyes widened, while hers opened. "I've known that for awhile now, but I'm so afraid to leave Edward. You know what happened last time, he...he's the only thing I know, but I love you too."

I couldn't help the smile that stretched over my lips, and I carressed her cheek. "Then give me a chance. A chance to show you a different, a healthy kind of love. What we have is natural, easy as breathing. Just give me a chance, that's all I ask."

She grinned alittle too, "Okay."

"Okay?" I repeated.

"Yes. I want you to show me a different kind of love."

What was the noise?

Oh right. It was just my heart exploding.

I quickly pressed my lips back to hers and this time she kissed me back with the same amount of fervor. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around my neck, while I slowly rolled over so she was underneath me. I trailed kissed down her neck and shoulder, revelling in the breathy sounds coming from her lips. My roaming hands found their way to the hem of her shirt, freezing, silently asking a question.

"You can take it off." She whispered.

I looked up. "You sure? We don't have to do anything you don't want."

She shook her head and pulled me down for a kiss. "Make love to me Jacob."

Is it possible to spontaneously combust with happiness?

I slowly lifted the shirt off her body and my eyes roamed the expanse of her milky body.

"Beautiful..."

She blushed and I just leaned down and captured one of those perfect pebbles in my mouth. She arched into my mouth and moaned. "Oh Jacob..."

I teased her awhile longer, until she was squirming and moaning under my ministrations. I placed butterfly kisses back up the expanse of her neck until my lips met hers again in a desperate kiss.

"Please..." She begged.

"Please what Bells?"

"I need you, make love to me."

At those words I sat up and unbuttoned my jeans, while she did the same and soon we were both stark naked. I leaned back over her body, I was painfully hard at this point, but I never wanted this moment to end.

"Are you nervous?" I whispered.

"Alittle. But I know you'll try to make this a comfortable as possible."

I smiled and slowly aligned my erection up with her opening. "Ready? How should I do this?"

"Just do it fast and get it over with."

"Quoting me now Ms. Swan?"

She smiled now and pulled my head down for a kiss, "You talk alot, you know that?"

I chuckled into her lips and thats when I chose to take the plung. Her nails dug into the skin at the back of my neck and let out a little squeak. I froze, planting small comforting kisses all over her face.

"I'm okay Jake, you surprised me that's all." She panted. "Keep going."

I pulled my hips back alittle, only to sheath myself right back into her warmth, setting a slow pace, moving deep within her. I leaned down, capturing all of her sounds of pleasure as our tongues danced in a fit of passion.

I'd never felt more connected to anyone in my life than I did Bella in this moment. I didn't need any freaky wolf voodoo to tell me that this woman was my soulmate. **I **knew it, and I could feel every second of everyday.

I could also feel the tightning in the pit of my stomach, my need for a release building. I guess Bella was close too, because she seperated from me and threw her head back, whimpering my name. I slid my arms under her back and pulled her even closer to my chest, speeding up my pace as we both became desperate to meet our climax. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she spilled her essence over me and trembled in intense pleasure.

I followed soon after her, moaning softly into her neck as my release wracked through my body.

Bella slumped in my arms as she shimmered down and we both caught our breath. I gently brushed her hair away from her sweaty face and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm...Jacob." She smiled, looking up at me. "I love you."

I smiled widely. "I love you so much Bells."

It was silent for a couple more minutes, and I could feel myself hardening inside her again. She laughed and I just gave her a sheepish grin.

"Oh god, are you trying to kill me?"

"It would be the best damn way you would ever die."

She squealed and laughed again as I flipped us around so she was ontop.

Then we made love until the moon replaced the sun, and Bella fell asleep in my arms.

Right where she belonged.

**So how about them apples? Lol, next up PLEASURE. Tell me your thoughts on this!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Announcement

**So some of you added this story to your Story alert thing, but I just wanted to tell you, all the one-shots are going to be seperate, although their a part of the same challenge. So the second one is up if you want to check it out its the PLEASURE challenge and its called Slow dance! :D**


End file.
